Coming Home
by TINARINA725
Summary: She left three years ago and found out she was pregant and now she is back home for the holidays and trying to avoid the one man she wants to see the most. TROYELLA
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gabriella Montez was sleeping peacefully in her bed when the sudden cries of her two year old daughter rang out through the whole house. Gabriella quickly got out of bed and went into her daughters room.

"Bella, baby what wrong why are you crying?" Gabriella asked the little girl as she picked her up out of her crib and slowly moved over to the rocking chair to try and get her angel back to sleep. The little girls crys stop about 15 minutes later and thats when Gabby realized that her daughter had finally fallen back asleep. She quickly put Isabella back in her crib and went back into her room to try and get some more sleep. When she laid back down she couldnt go back to sleep. Realizing it was 4:30 in the 'morning and Gabriella had planned to be up at 5:30 she just go up and started packing for Isabella's and her's trip home to see her mom in New Mexico. She went into the closet and picked up her suitcase and started packing.

While packing Gabriella thought if she was going to she him agian, Troy Bolton, the love of her life and the father of her two year old daughter Isabella Hope Montez-Bolton. Gabriella and Troy both went there seperate ways after graduation when Troy got accepted to UCLA and Gabriella got accepted to NYU. Graduation was suppose to be happy and fun but for Gabby it was a day she will never forget.

_Flashback_

_Troy and Gabby where both sitting in Troy's room in complete silance. They where both trying to figure out something to say to the other beucase they both knew the relationship was going to end once graduation came becuase Troy was leaving to go and find a job and an apartment before school started. Neither wanted to be the one to break up but they both knew it was time._

_"Gabby"Troy said trying to get her attention"You know i love you but we both know that long distance realtionships wont last. I guess what i am saying is that we both need to go our own ways but you need to know that i will always love you no matter what."_

_"I love you to Troy and i know this is for the best but i hate it."Gabby said_

_"Me to Gabs me to." Troy said. With that they said goodbye and havent talked to each other since._

_End Flashback_

Now its three years later and Gabriella was raising their daughter alone. Gabriella had always wanted to tell Troy but she always stopped her self when she would start to call him. She knew Troy and she knew he would give up everything to be with her and his daughter but that also meant that giving up on his dream to be in the NBA and Gabby knew that at least one of the should have their dream and wasn't willing to ruin Troy's life. Now she lived in New York and was a sucessful lawyer. She got through school in two years and was hired right out of school. She was raising her daughter on her own and loving every minute of it. She love being a mom and except for Isabella's crystal blue eyes she was a spitting image of her mother.

Now it was time for the hoildays and for the past three years Gabriella stayed in New York and her mom would come and visit both her and Isabella but this year Ms. Montez told Gabby she wanted her home for the hoildays and after much debating Gabby finally gave in. Today was the day that she was flying home to New Mexico with her daughter and she was so afriad that Troy was going to be there and was going to find out about Isabella. All she could do was hide and hope that no one knew that she was there. Although she would love to see all of her old friends and see how they are doing Gabby wasn't willing herself to take the chance of Troy finding out about Isabella.

Gabby had just finshed packing when she heard Isabella crying for her. Gabby walked into her daugher's room and picked her up.

"Hey Bella-bee you ready to go see your grandma today?" Gabby asked the two year old

"Yay" Bella said and clapped her hands above her head.

"Okay baby but first lets get you ready, and feed, and while you are eating mommy is going pack your things.

Gabby quickly got Bella dressed and feed and all of her things packed. She packed her favorite toys and her blanket and pillow in a bag for the plane along with bella's bear that she never went to sleep without. Gabriella quickly grabbed some books for her to read and put them into the carry on bag along with some snacks for the plane. She got everything downstairs and in the car before she went back inside grabbed her purse phone and coat and quickly put Bella's coat on her. She got bella in her car seat and then got into the drivers seat before leaving for the airport.

6 hours later

Gabby had finally landed in Albuquerque and was glad that the flight went as peacefully. Bella slept most of the way and when she did she would just stare out the window and clutch onto her bear. Gabby was so glad to be home but now she need to find her mom so she could go home. Gabby picked up Bella who was about to fall asleep again and started walking towards baggage claim. The airport was so crowded and Gabby was so glad she had Bella in her arms that way she wouldnt lose her. On her way someone was running in the airport and knocked Gabby down. They guys turned and around and Gabby looked up and couldnt belive the man that was standing in front of her.

"Gabby?" the man said


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to everyone who left comments. I dont start school again till after next week so i am going to try and post a new chapter every day. Please review and tell me what you think becuase i am a little nervous about this story but anyways i hope you like it!!!!!**

Chapter 2: The Run In.

_Prevously:_

_Gabby had finally landed in Albuquerque and was glad that the flight went as peacefully. Bella slept most of the way and when she did she would just stare out the window and clutch onto her bear. Gabby was so glad to be home but now she need to find her mom so she could go home. Gabby picked up Bella who was about to fall asleep again and started walking towards baggage claim. The airport was so crowded and Gabby was so glad she had Bella in her arms that way she wouldnt lose her. On her way someone was running in the airport and knocked Gabby down. They guys turned and around and Gabby looked up and couldnt belive the man that was standing in front of her._

_"Gabby?" the man said_

Gabby looked up and saw a pair of familiar brown eyes starting back at her. She had hoped and prayed that this would never happen but it did and now she had to face the music.

" Hi Chad"Gabby said. She slowly got off the ground and stood up to face Chad. Luckily for her Bella had fallen asleep and was lying on her shoulder so Chad had no way of figuring out who Bella was.

" Gabby is that really you. Of course its you. What are you doing here?Does anyone else know your here?" Chad started rambling.

" Chad calm down and hold on i will explain everything to you okay." Gabby told Chad

" Okay start talking." Chad told her.

" Chad I came home to spend the hoildays with my mom. She really wanted me to come since i haven't been back for three years. She finally managed to get me to agree to come. That is what i am doing here. I am here to see my mom and no no one else knows that i am here and i want to keep it that way."

"Gabby we missed you. Where have you been and why didnt you keep in touch with any of us. Talyor missed you so much and so did I. You are my little sister and none of us have talked to you in three years."Chad said.

" Chad i know i haven't talked you guys since i moved but i had my reasons. I missed you guys so much but you need to understand there are somethings that i cant tell you right now in the middle of the airport." Gabby said

" Gabby who are you holding?"Chad asked

" Chad this is my daughter Isabella Hope Montez. I would introduce you to her but the plane ride kind of wore her out so i am letting her sleep becuase when we get to my mom's she will be wide awake." Gabby said

" Wow Gabby she is adorable. She looks almost like your double." Chad repiled

" Thank you Chad but really i need to be going. I have to go and meet my mom at baggage claim." Gabby told Chad

" Ya sure i should get going to. How about we meet tomarrow afternoon for lunch and you can tell me what had been going on in your life. Please Gabby!" Chad begged.

" I don't know it all depends on if i can get my mom to watch Bella but if i can then i would be happy to meet you i will text you tonight and let you know what is going on.Okay." Gabby said.

" Sure and Gabs if you can't get anyone to watch her just bring her along i would love to meet her when she is acctully awake." Chad said

" Fine but Chad i really have to go." Gabby said as she started walking away.

Then all of the sudden.."CHAD!" someone yelled. Gabby froze she knew that voice way to well and she knew if she were to turn around the love of her life would be standing there. She knew that voice all to well. Gabby started to walk quickly to baggage claim to meet her mom before Troy realized it was her and started chasing her.

When Gabby finally got to baggage claim she saw her mom standing there looking for her.

" MOM!" Gabby yelled to get her attention. Gabby started walking over to where her mother was standing.

" Hi sweetheart." her mom said

" Hi mom. Listen i would love to do the catch up thing right now but Troy is in the airport so the sooner i go and get the bags the sooner we can leave before he figures out i'm here." Gabby told her mom

" Okay sweetheart, let me take Bella while you go over and get your suitcases. We will meet you at the car its all the way on the top floor okay." Gabby's mom told her.

" Ok i will meet you there." Gabby said as she handed her purse, the carry on bag, and her daughter over to her mom while she made her way over to baggage claim. Gabby found her bags and quickly grabbed them. She started walking towards the elevator that lead to the car. She got off the elevator and found her moms car and quickly put her bags in the trunk of the car before getting in.

" You ready to go honey." Gabby's mom asked her.

" Ya lets go home." Gabby responded. With that they started the car and headed to her house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

_"_ _You ready to go honey." Gabby's mom asked her._

" Ya let's go home." Gabby responded. With that they started the car and headed to her house.

The ride to the house was fairly quite. Gabby just looked out the window looking at the town she left behind.

"You know something mom" Gabby said

" What's that honey?" Maria asked her

" Its really good to be home. I forgot how much I missed this place." Gabby told her mom.

"And its good to finally have you home. You have no idea how much I missed you guys." Maria told her daughter.

The rest of the car ride was filled with the mother daughter duo talking and catching up. Finally arriving brought back so many memories for a Gabby she just stood outside the car and looked at the house.

"Wow this place hasn't changed one bit." Gabby told her mom

" Well I love this place so I didn't want to change it. Okay why don't you get sleeping beauty out of the backseat and take her upstairs. I put together your old crib before you came so you can put her in that while I start unloading the car. Okay." Maria said

" Okay and mom thank you." Gabby said

"Your welcome now go."

"I am going." Gabby said as she walked into the house and upstairs and put her daughter to sleep. Gabby just stood there for a couple minutes watching her daughter wondering how she got so blessed with a beautiful daughter. About 5 minutes later gabby and her mom had all her bags upstairs in her room.

" Okay honey how about I go make up some lunch while you start unpacking okay." Maria asked her daughter.

" That sounds really good to me I will be down in like 20 minutes." Gabby told her mom

" Okay honey." And with that Maria went into the kitchen.

Gabby looked around her room and then got the suitcases out of way and opened them and started putting stuff in drawers. About 15 minutes later she was done. She went downstairs to see if her mom needed any help.

" Mom do you need any help?" Gabby asked going into the kitchen.

"No honey I am doing just fine why don't you sit down at the table this is almost ready and I will be right there." Maria said

"Okay" and with that gabby walked into the dining room and sat down and wait for her mom to join her.

"Okay here we go. Enjoy honey." Maria said walking into the kitchen.

"Mom this looks great I forgot how much I missed your cooking until now." Gabby told her as she started eating her food.

"Honey there is something I would like to talk to you about." Maria told her daughter.

" What is it mom?"

" Honey you know that every year I hold a Christmas party here. Well I was thinking that maybe I could talk you into coming this year and going with me instead of just sitting here and not letting anyone know that you are home."

" Mom I don't know there is a lot going on here and I know how much I miss everyone but if I go who will watch Bella. I can't leave her here with someone I don't know." Gabby told her mom

" Well what if you cousin Amanda watches her while we go to the party."

" I don't know mom its a lot to think about. Would you just give me a little bit of time and I will figure it all out okay.

" Okay honey but there is something else I need to ask you."

" What is it?"

" Well honey as you know for the past couple of months I have been seeing this guy David and well I would like to know if it would be okay for you if he came over and spent sometime with us because he knows how important you and Bella are to me and he would love to get to know you both."

" Well mom in my opinion no one can replace dad but I haven't seen you this happy in a long time so I think it would be a good thing if I got to know David because of what you have told me he seems to be a really nice guy.

" Oh thank you honey you have no idea how much this means to me." Maria responded.

" Well I am glad you are happy but I am going to go check on Bella and she if she is up.

Gabby was half way up the stairs when the doorbell rang

" Honey go check on Bella I got it Maria responded coming out of the kitchen.

Gabby started back up the stairs and when she was at the top she heard her mom answer the door. Then she heard the voice behind the door and froze where she was.

" Hi Mrs. Montez."

" Troy…" Maria said

**Okay sorry I know this is really late but I promise that I will update more often. My computer crashed so I couldn't get on the computer for a while that and I got grounded because I let my grades slip but I promise to update more often I already have the next couple of chapters written so I should be able to put them up soon. Sorry again.**

**Tina**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Gabby started back up the stairs and when she was at the top she heard her mom answer the door. Then she heard the voice behind the door and froze where she was.

" Hi Mrs. Montez."

" Troy…" Maria said

"Troy…what are you doing here?" Maria asked the boy.

" My mom asked me to come over and give you these cookies and she wanted to let you know that there will be four of us attending you annual Christmas party." Troy told her as he handed over the cookies.

" Well thank you for letting me know but aren't there only three people in your family?" Maria asked

" My girlfriend from L.A. came home with me for Christmas." Troy told her

Just then a blond women appeared by Troy

" Troy honey we have to go we need to go to the mall to get the Christmas gifts for you parents." She told him

" Okay, oh Sam this is Mrs. Montez, Mrs. Montez this is my girlfriend Samantha." Troy told her

" Its nice to meet you but it looks like you need to go Troy and I just started dinner for me and David so I should really good. Please tell your mom thank you for the cookies and I will send some brownies over tomorrow for you guys. Merry Christmas." Maria said closing the door. Maria sighed and turned around and saw gabby sitting at the top of the stairs crying.

" Oh honey"

" He's moved on mom I'm really happy for him" Gabby said sobbing.

" Gabby you and I both know that even if Troy has moved on you are still completely in love with that boy and your heart is breaking right now." Maria said hugging her daughter.

" No!" Gabby said standing up "I did this I told him to move on and he did and I am happy for him and no matter how much my heart is hurting right now I will not do anything about it because I have a beautiful daughter that I have to think about. I will always love that boy mom but I am the one who wanted it this way and this is the way it's going.

With that Gabby started for her room and went to check on her daughter. When she got there she saw Bella sleeping still but noticed that she had a text message on her phone.

Hey gabs just wanted to see if could meet at the Wildcats dinner around 6 tonight. Chad.

Gabby sigh she had completely forgot about Chad.

**Sure Chad but I have to bring Bella with me I don't want to leave her here. Gabby**

She really wanted to get caught up with Chad and ask how everyone was because as much as it hurt her to cut off her friends she missed them terribly. It was only 2 right now but she knew that she need to get Bella up soon otherwise the little girl wouldn't sleep tonight. Gabby walked over to the crib that her daughter was sleeping in and picked her up.

" Come on Bella Bee its time to get up." Gabby said shaking her daughter to get up.

" Mommy" Bella wined as she started waking up. She sat up and looked at her mom before she started rubbing her eyes.

" Hi sleepy head." Gabby said.

" Mommy huwgery." Bella told her mom.

" Okay sweetie lets get you changed and then we will go downstairs and see if grandma has some food for you." With that gabby walked over to the dresser.

" Bella do you want to wear your pink outfit or your blue?" Gabby asked her daughter.

" Pink" Bella said

" Okay sweetie pink it is." Then gabby started cleaning up Bella and got her dressed and ready to go.

" Sweetie are you ready to go?" Gabby asked her daughter

" Mommy Up." Bella told her mom so she could be picked up.

" Okay sweetie" Gabby said picking up her daughter and taking her downstairs.

" Mom?" Gabby called out when she got downstairs.

" In the kitchen honey." Maria called out

" Grandwa" Bella called as soon as they entered the kitchen.

" There's my girl. How is my Bella Bee doing this afternoon? " Maria asked taking Bella from gabby to hold her

" Grandwa huwgrey" Bella replied.

" Well let's see what we can do about that." Maria told her

" Hey mom me and Bella are going to go out tonight so nothing to big please." Gabby responded.'

" Okay honey how about a grilled cheese sandwich?" Maria responded

" That should be fine."

Maria set Bella with grilled cheese and her and her daughter caught up for the rest of the afternoon. Around 4 gabby took Bella upstairs to get her ready. Around 5:30 she came downstairs asked her mom to borrow her car and took off to meet Chad at the diner.

When gabby arrived she saw no sign of Chad so she just got a booth and waited for him to show up.

" Hi my name is Amy and I will be your server just you and your daughter today?" The waitress asked

" No I am waiting on someone." Gabby responded

" Okay well can I get you something to drink?" the waitress asked

" Can I just get a coke and a chocolate milk for my daughter please." She asked

"Sure no problem" the waitress asked. A couple of minutes later the waitress came back and dropped off their drinks while gabby waited for Chad to arrive.

About 5 minutes later Chad came into the restaurant looking for gabby.

" Chad over here" Gabby called as soon as she saw him.

" OMG gabs I am so sorry I'm late but my parents wouldn't let me go until I told them who I was going to go see. I lied and said I was going to see troy." Chad said as he sat down.

" Chad its fine Bella was coloring and I was just watching her waiting for you." Gabby told him.

" Have I told you its good to see you?" Chad replied

" I think you have but its good to see you to. How have you been?" Gabby asked

" I'm doing great. How have you been?"

" I'm doing really good. I work at a local law firm in New York and I have been raising my daughter." Gabby responded

" Hi are you guys ready to order?" the waitress asked

" Bella do you want pizza or nuggets?" Gabby asked her daughter

" Nuggets" Bella responded

" Can I get the nuggets for her and I just want a cheeseburger with fries please."

" Can I get the same as her but can I get bacon on my burger and a coke please."

" Sure no problem that will be right out for you" The waitress said right before she left.

" Bella can you say hi? This is your Uncle Chad." Gabby asked her daughter

" Hi" Bella said really quietly because she was shy

" Hi Bella" Chad said to her.

Bella then went right back to coloring waiting for the food to come.

" So how is everyone?" Gabby asked

" Everyone's good. Sharpay and Zeke are engaged as well as Taylor and I. Jason and Kelsi are still dating but we are just waiting for him to pop the question. Ryan is off on Broadway doing plays and he couldn't be happier." Chad told her

" That's great really you had no idea how much I have missed all of you guys."

" Well we have missed you to Sharpay and Taylor would kill me if they knew I was here."

" Well I don't want to get you in trouble"

" Its so worth it gabs but I just wish you would have kept contact after you and troy broke up."

" Believe me I wanted to I really did but I figured you guys would hate me because I broke up with him and you would side with him because he has know you longer. I just thought that by leaving and cutting you guys off that I could move on with my life but in all honesty Chad I was miserable by my self. You don't know how many times I picked up the phone to call you or Taylor but I thought you where all mad at me."

" Gabby we weren't mad. We all missed you like crazy and always hoped you come home or you would at least call that way we would know that you where okay."

" Well I am hoping to make up for that during this trip."

Just then there food came and also Chad's phone started ringing.

" Sorry gabs" Chad said picking up his phone.

"**Hello?" **Chad said answering his phone.

"Dude its Troy where are you?"

" **I am at the Wildcat diner having dinner why?"**

" Okay dude I will come and join you I am almost there anyways."

" **Dude don't"**

Before Chad could finish say dude troy had hung up the phone.

" Who was it?" Gabby asked

" Its just taylor she wanted to know where I was."

" God I miss her."

" I know if you want I could call her and ask her come here."

" That would be great but I need to take Bella back to my mom's she needs to get to bed but if you call her I will be right back." Gabby told him

" Ya sure no problem. Go" Chad, told her

With that gabby picked up Bella and carried her outside into the car and just as she was about to leave she saw someone she didn't want to see enter the diner.

**I am going to stop there for now but I will continue writing the next chapter and hopefully have it up tonight tomorrow by the latest. Review please I like reading them.**

** Tina**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy and Review Please!!!**

Chapter 5

" Ya sure no problem. Go" Chad, told her

_With that gabby picked up Bella and carried her outside into the car and just as she was about to leave she saw someone she didn't want to see enter the diner._

Meanwhile inside the diner 

" Chad?" Troy called as soon as he walked in the diner.

" Over here" Chad replied waving his hand

" Hey man" Troy said sitting down

" Hey do you not listen when people tell you not to come."

" Sorry hey if you want me to leave I can"

" No your fine hold on I have to make a call."

"**Hello?"**

" Tay, hey its Chad can you do me a favor and come down to the wildcat diner and bring everyone else."

" Sure babe no problem"

" Okay well I will you in a few. Love you."

" Love you too"

And with that chad hung up his phone but decide to text gabby real quick to let her know what was going on.

**Gabs, everyone is coming down to the diner so we will see you soon. Chad.**

" so why is everyone coming to the diner?" Troy asked

" I have a surprise for everyone."

" Really what is it?"

" if I told you I would have to kill you"

" Well if everyone is going to be here then I am going to call sam to see if she can come down I really want her to meet everyone."

" Dude trusts me that is not a good idea"

" Why sam is apart of my life and I want her to meet everyone. That is the reason I brought her home with me."

With that troy walked off to make a phone call. "This cant go over good" Chad thought to himself. Shortly after the rest of the gang arrived.

**Meanwhile with Gabby**

" Hey mom" Gabby called as she walked into the house.

" Hey honey your back early. did you have a good diner?"

" Ya it was great listen I am going to go back to the diner for a little bit but this one was falling asleep as soon as she was done eating so I am going to but her in bed and head back.

" Okay I will keep and eye out in case she wakes up. Do you know what time your going to get home tonight?"

" I have no idea but hopefully it wont be to late. But if something is wrong my cell phone is on." Just then Gabby's phone started ringing. It was a text message from chad.

**Gabs, everyone is coming down to the diner so we will see you soon. Chad.**

Gabby then started upstairs and put her daughter in her pj's before putting her in the crib and tucking her in.

" Goodnight Bella Bee." Gabby said kissing her daughters forehead.

Gabby then walked back downstairs and said goodbye to her mom before heading back to the diner.

When she pulled up she could see all of her old high school friends sitting in a booth talking. ' Its now or never' Gabby thought to herself.

Meanwhile inside the diner 

" Hey guys" Chad said when everyone arrived.

" Hey baby. What are we doing here?" Taylor asked

" Well I have a surprise for everyone but you all are going to have to wait a little while until it gets here." Chad told them.

Just then Troy walked back over to the table.

" Hey guys." Troy said

" Dude is she coming?" Chad asked

" Ya she should be here in a couple minutes." Troy told him

" Who?" Sharpay asked

" Well Chad told me you where all going to be here so I decide that I would like you all to meet my girlfriend. I invited her to come and join us." Troy told everyone.

" Oh that's great Troy." Sharpay said with a fake smile.

Just then the bell on the door rung and in walked two people.

Troy could instantly tell which one was Sam but the other girl was kind of hidden so troy couldn't get a good look at her. Troy got up from his seat to go get his girlfriend.

" Hey baby" Troy said walking up to Sam

" Hey, There you are I was looking all over for you." Sam told him

Just as they hugged Troy looked over her shoulder and got a good look at who was standing right behind her. Troy froze. Standing in front of him was his high school sweetheart in all of her glory.

" Troy" Sam said " Am I going to meet your friends or not?" Sam asked him

Troy just stood there stunned. He didn't know what to do so he just ran outside.

" Troy?" Sam asked running after him.

**A/N: Sorry really short I know but I am still writing and this just seemed like a good place to stop. I am hoping to have the next chapter done sometime this week but I just will have to see how school goes. Please review I really like to know what everyone thinks of my story. Thanks for all the support.**

** Tina**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys I know I promise you a new chapter last weekend but I got really sick last week and this week have been crazy wi

A/N: Hey guys I know I promise you a new chapter a while a go but I got really sick and things have been crazy with school and work. I am writing three new chapters now so I hope you enjoy and be on the look out because I am hoping to post two new chapters in the next couple days.

Chapter 6

" _Troy" Sam said " Am I going to meet your friends or not?" Sam asked him_

_Troy just stood there stunned. He didn't know what to do so he just ran outside. _

" _Troy?" Sam asked running after him._

With the gang

" Why did Troy run out of here looking like he had seen a ghost" Taylor asked

" I guess my surprise is here and Troy saw her first" Chad said

" Chad what are you talking about" Taylor asked

" You will just have to wait and find out in a minute but right now I need to go get my surprise for all of you so please excuse me" Chad told them

And with that Chad walked right over to gabby to see if she was okay.

" Hey" Chad said

" I guess he really hates me for leaving." Gabby told him

" Gabby, Troy could never hate you and as much as he wont tell him self he is still in love with you. Thou right now there are a group of people that I know want to see you so come on." Chad told her as they started to walk towards the table. On the inside gabby was happy to see her old friends but on the other hand she was so scared because she didn't know what they where going to say to her or if they hated her.

" Guys look who I ran into the other day." Chad told the gang as he and gabby came up to the table.

" Hi everyone." Gabby said. It was silent for a little while everyone was taking in the fact that Gabriella Montez was actually standing in front of them. Then all of the sudden

" GABBY!!" Sharpay and Taylor yell and get up and give gabby a bone crushing hugs.

" Hi girls, okay you need to let go I need to breathe." Gabby told them laughing.

" Its good to have you back gabs we missed you." Zeke told her while giving her a hug.

" Well I missed you guys to." Gabby told them.

" What are you doing here?" Ryan asked.

" My mom begged me to come home for Christmas and as much of a front that I put up she got her way so I am here." Gabby told them

" So you're the reason troy just stormed out of here" Taylor asked

" ya I was hoping to see him and not have him run off but that didn't work so well." She told them." Anyways I want to know what has been going on in all of your lives."

The rest of the night was full of everyone getting to know each other. Gabby learned that Chad and Taylor had gotten married about 6 months ago. Chad had gotten a chance to try out for the L.A. Lakers right after collage and he made it. Taylor is a High School teacher for since at a local school in LA Jason and Kelsi where also married and expecting a newborn baby soon and that's the reason they where not here because Kelsi was too pregnant to travel so they stayed in LA. Sharpay and Zeke where newly engaged and where planning there wedding. Zeke opened up his own bakery in Albuquerque and it was quickly franchised to four locations, One in New York, one in LA, and one in Dallas TX. Sharpay opened here own clothing boutique in LA and found that she loved it more then acting. Gabby told them all about her life in New York and being a busy lawyer and that she wasn't dating anyone. The only part she didn't tell them about was Bella and its not because she was ashamed of her little girl she just wanted to be the first on to tell Troy. Gabby couldn't remember the last time she had this much. She just wished Troy were there with her like old times. She had missed him so much.

Later that night

Gabby had gotten home about midnight and was surprised to see her mom awake.

" Hi Mami" Gabby told her mom

" Hello sweetheart. Did you have fun tonight with you friends?" Maria asked

" I had the best time it was nice to find out no one hated me and we talked and I got caught up in there lives. Thank you for watching Bella for me. She wasn't a problem was she?"

" No honey she was fine she was up for about a half and hour after you left watching a movie and then she fell asleep I let her be I thought you would want to put her to bed." Maria told her daughter.

" Thank you mom I am going to get her and take her to bed. Goodnight." Gabby said kissing her mothers cheek.

" Goodnight sweetheart." Maria told her

Gabby walked into the living at look at her daughter-sleeping cuddle up to her blanket.

She walked over a careful trying not to wake her daughter and picked her up. As soon as she did the little girl woke up because she was a light sleeper.

"Mommy?" Bella asked

" Shh go back to sleep" Gabby told her as she walked up stairs and into the little makeshift nursery her mom had set up and changed Bella and put her to bed. Kissing her daughter forehead saying, " Sleep tight baby" while waking into her own room. She soon changed into her own clothes before lying down and going to sleep and all the sudden she heard a knock at the door. Confused she turned around only to find the one and only Troy Bolton standing on her balcony waiting for her to answer the door.

Gabby Walked over to the balcony and opened the door.

" Troy what are you doing on my balcony at almost 1 o'clock in the morning?" Gabby asked.

" Why?" Troy asked

" Why what?" Gabby asked

" After all these years why did you have to come back now of all time why now?" Troy asked her.

**A/N: Next chapter coming soon please review I like to read them!"**


End file.
